This application requests funding for a CCSG grant for the University of Colorado Cancer Center (UCCC) for years 09-13. The University of Colorado Cancer Center is a "Center" within the School of medicine at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center. The Cancer Center goals are; 1) to contribute through coordinated research, clinical, prevention and control and educational activities effort to the eventual elimination of cancer as a human health problem, and 2) to provide the citizens of the State of Colorado and the Rocky Mountains region with state of the art cancer research, therapy, prevention, control and educational programs. The Cancer Center serves more than 6 million people in Colorado and the 7 surrounding states in the Rocky Mountain region. The over 280 Cancer Center members have more than $48 million (annual direct costs) in peer- reviewed grants an contracts relating to the cancer problem. Cancer Center members provide care to 15-20% of the cancer population in the region and enter more than 1,600 patients on cancer clinical trials each year. The Cancer Center enters an increasing number of patients of clinical trials emphasizing novel trials of the Center and high priority trials of the National Cancer Institute. The majority of cancer educational, prevention and control programs in the region are organized by Cancer Center members. The Center provides the major centralized support for these functions through its 11 shared "core" facilities in Biostatistics, Clinical Investigations, Cytogenetics, Fermentation, Flow Cytometry, Histopathology/Tissue Procurement, Laboratory Animals/Transgenic Animals, Macromolecular Resources, Radiological Sciences, Immunology and Tissue Culture/Monoclonal Antibodies. The Cancer Center has 14 institutional members including the Health Sciences Center schools, affiliated hospitals and other institutions with a primary focus in cancer. The chief executive officers of these organizations form the Cancer Center Board which assures coordination of the cancer effort in the region. The Cancer Center has four major program divisions: Basic Research, Clinical Activities, Education and prevention and Control and is developing a Community Research Division. The Basic Research Division is divided into: Immunology; Molecular Biology; Growth Regulation; Cell Surface; Hormones an Cancer; Chromosomes and Mutation. The Clinical Division is divided into: Adult Clinical Oncology, Breast Cancer, Lung Cancer and Pediatric oncology; and the Prevention and Control Division is divided into Causation and Clinical Prevention and Control programs. The UCCC is currently an NCI designated "Clinical Cancer Center". Our plans are to seek approval as an "NCI Comprehensive Cancer Center" during the next funding cycle.